Le tatouage
by DivergentPansycake46
Summary: Quatre a toujours eu des admiratrices, des femmes qui feraient tout pour capter son attention. Il ne le supporte plus alors quand une jeune femme à l'air innocent se présente avec un certain tatouage, il réagit au quart de tours. OS


**Et oui, voici un petit OS. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais je n'ai pas de connexion internet, donc je fais de mon mieux.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Le tatouage**

C'est à nouveau ce jour de l'année. Le jour le plus bruyant, ce jour où les « petits » deviennent des membres de la faction. J'aurais pu reprendre la place d'Amar comme entraîneur comme l'an dernier mais je l'avais seulement fait pour lui rendre service. Lui et son petit copain, Georges, voulaient se marier et le seul moment possible était pendant l'initiation alors j'ai pris sa place mais je ne le referai jamais. C'est insupportable d'essayer d'apprendre quoi que ce soit à ces feignants.

Du coup, cette année je ne voulais même pas entendre parler du mot 'initiation'. Amar essayait de m'en parler mais je me refermais comme une huître. Je veux bien dépanner une fois mais je ne me ferai plus avoir.

Etant donné que personne ne travaille demain, toute la faction est dans la Fosse. Comme tout jeune de 20 ans, je profite de ce moment pour être avec mes amis pour boire un verre... ou une bouteille. Je vois un groupe d'enfants de huit ans environ courir entre les groupes d'adultes, ils courent près du Gouffre. Mon cœur s'arrête quand l'un d'eux tombe à deux mètres du précipice. Il rit en se levant et repart avec ses amis en courant. Zeke place sa main sur mon épaule en souriant.

« Tu vas t'y faire un jour, surtout quand ça sera ton gamin. »

Je le repousse en riant.

« C'est ça...»

Moi ? Des gosses ? Jamais de la vie.

Ce soir, je bois avec mes amis. Nous nous amusons, nous rigolons, nous regardons les femmes autour de nous. À un moment, Sam s'éloigne du groupe pour aller draguer une jeune femme. Ça a l'air de bien marcher parce qu'elle le tire par la main dans l'ombre. En voilà un qui va passer une bonne soirée. C'est bien une chose que je ne pourrais jamais faire, passer une nuit avec une inconnue et ne plus jamais la revoir.

Un groupe d'amis passent à côté de nous, deux filles et deux garçons. Une fille tire l'autre par le bras et les deux garçons rient.

« Allez Tris tu as promis ! On a passé l'initiation, tu te fais tatouer !»

La fille, Tris, me bouscule et elle s'excuse tout de suite. Je m'apprête à la remballer quand je croise son regard. Ses yeux bleu-gris me figent sur place. Elle sourit puis est emportée par ses amis. Je la suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'une voix me fasse sursauter.

« Pas mal... un peu jeunette à mon goût mais elle serait bien pour toi.

\- J'ai besoin de personne. »

Phil sourit puis cogne le goulot de sa bouteille de bière contre la mienne. J'essaie de penser à autre chose mais cette petite blonde est gravée dans ma mémoire.

« Je vais faire un tour. », annoncé-je.

Je n'attends pas de réponse et me dirige vers le salon de tatouage. Je la vois entrain de montrer son nouveau tatouage à ses amis. Elle l'a fait faire sur son poignet droit, j'arrive à apercevoir le dessin et mon sang devient glace dans mes veines. Elle s'est faite un 'IV'. Je baisse les yeux et regarde le 'IV' sur mon poignet gauche.

C'est ça sa technique ? Elle me bouscule pour attirer mon attention puis elle se fait tatouer mon nom sur son bras comme moi pour me faire croire qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie.

Je jette ma bouteille vide contre un mur qui explose puis me dirige vers mon endroit dans le Gouffre. J'attrape une bouteille de bière sur le chemin avant de me retrouver seul dans mon coin.

J'ai vraiment une vie de merde.

Et ça avait déjà commencé quand je n'étais qu'un embryon. Ma mère m'a raconté que j'ai survécu à ce qui aurait pu être une fausse couche si elle n'était pas allée à l'hôpital. Puis je ne parle pas des fois où elle a été battue en étant enceinte de moi.

Ensuite, je suis né prématuré de un mois et demi. Ma mère était enfermée dans le placard, j'aurais pu naître et mourir dans ce placard mais Marcus l'a emmenée à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'étais un garçon parce que Marcus ne voulait pas de fille. Si ça avait été le cas, je sais qu'il m'aurait noyé et enterré dans le jardin.

Sans parler du nombre de fois où j'ai failli y rester après avoir été battu.

Ma mère qui est morte mais qui finalement ne l'est pas et essait de m'enrôler chez les Sans-Factions.

Les femmes qui se jettent dans mes bras parce que je suis 'Quatre', parce que j'ai dis non au poste de leader pendant deux ans.

Je n'ai presque pas d'amis, les seuls sont ceux que j'ai grâce à Zeke.

Mon incapacité de draguer une femme sans la vexer dans les cinq minutes qui suivent.

Et maintenant, cette fille qui se tatoue mon nom sur son poignet. Elle est complètement inconsciente ou quoi ? Elle sait que c'est permanent ce truc ?

J'entends un bruit de pas, c'est peut-être Shauna. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Ah non, c'est la petite blonde écervelée.

Elle lève les yeux et s'arrête de marcher.

« Oups, pardon... je ne pensais pas croiser quelqu'un ici.

\- Mais oui... c'est ça... »

Elle hausse un sourcil et place son poids sur une jambe, faisant ressortir sa hanche.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? »

Je me lève et m'approche.

« Tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton manège ? 'Oups excuse-moi, j'ai pas fait exprès de te bousculer', 'Oups, je pensais pas te croiser ici.', je suis pas né de la dernière pluie, _Tris_!

\- Alors premièrement, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, deuxièmement tu es bourré.

\- C'est ça. Et ça c'est quoi ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es tatoué mon nom sur ton poignet. »

Je tire son poignet avec ma main pour découvrir son tatouage tout en montrant le mien, identique. Ses yeux s'agrandissent, je dois dire qu'elle est bonne actrice.

« Je-je... comment ?

\- Finalement, garde tes explications mais débrouille-toi pour te débarrasser de ça. »

Je m'éloigne du Gouffre pour retourner dans mon appartement. Sur le chemin, je croise Shauna qui emmène un Zeke complètement bourré à son appartement. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais ils devraient. Ils ont tout les deux des sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais ne le savent pas.

« Besoin d'aide, Shauna ?

\- S'il te plaît. »

Je place un bras sous les épaules de Zeke et le soulève. Il rit et pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Quatre ! Mon pote ! Je t'aime ! Tu le sais, hein ?

\- Oui...Oui... moi aussi je t'aime. »

Shauna nous accompagne et déverrouille la porte pour nous laisser entrer. Je le laisse tomber sur le lit. J'aide Shauna à lui enlever ses chaussures puis je m'éclipse pour chercher un verre d'eau. Quand je reviens, elle est assise sur le bord du lit à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi, Shauna... Mais pas comme Quatre. Plus.

\- Shh... endors-toi maintenant. »

Elle embrasse sa joue puis continue à lui caresser les cheveux. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme. J'en profite pour m'avancer. Elle le regarde avec un petit sourire.

« Tu devrais lui dire.

\- Je sais mais il n'est pas prêt pour une relation. C'est encore un enfant dans sa tête.

\- J'ai essayé de le persuader que ses sentiments sont réciproques mais il ne me croit pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit... un enfant. »

Elle soupire puis se lève.

« Je vais dormir sur le canapé pour le surveiller. Va te reposer, tu es tendu.

\- Ça tu peux le dire... »

Elle me prend par la main pour m'emmener au canapé.

« Racontes moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Rien... encore une idiote qui a tenté sa chance avec moi.

\- Elle a fait quoi, elle ?

\- Elle s'est tatouée mon nom sur le poignet, comme moi.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais qui c'est ?

\- Une nouvelle recrue. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Tris si j'ai bien compris.

\- Pas facile d'être un bourreau des cœurs.

\- Shauna...

\- Je plaisante... Un jour tu te trouveras une femme qui t'aimera pour toi et pas parce que tu es Quatre et que tu un bel homme. Elle t'aimera même après avoir entendu l'histoire du petit Tobias. »

Je baisse les yeux et acquiesce doucement. Shauna est la seule à connaître mon histoire dans les moindre détails. Zeke la connaît dans les grandes lignes.

« Merci Shauna. Tu me promets de lui parler demain ?

\- Je verrais, aucune promesse.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit. »

J'embrasse son front puis pose une couverture sur elle. Je retourne à mon appartement pour mettre enfin à ce jour interminable. En étant allongé dans mon lit, je repense à cette femme, Tris. Elle était magnifique et elle est la voyant, on ne penserait jamais qu'elle est comme toutes les autres. Dommage.

 _Je sens des petites mains me secouer pour que je me réveille._

 _« Papa ! Réveille-toi !_

 _-Hum..., grogné-je._

 _\- Papa ! Maman a mal au ventre ! »_

 _J'ouvre les yeux, mon regard se perd dans deux petites perles bleues. Ce qui me frappe c'est qu'on dirait moi quand j'étais petit._

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Chéri, je crois qu'on va devoir aller à l'hôpital. »_

 _Je lève les yeux vers une femme très enceinte qui a l'air de souffrir. Je ne refléchis pas et m'approche immédiatement. Je la prends dans mes bras car ça me semble être la chose à faire._

 _« Ça va mon cœur ? »_

 _Elle m'embrasse brièvement, tout les poils de mon corps se dressent à ce contact. Puis son odeur me frappe, je la reconnais. Mon regard tombe sur ses choucas sur sa clavicule puis le numéro 'IV' sur son poignet._

 _« Le bébé arrive. », dit-elle en souriant._

 _Je souris à mon tour et la serre contre moi._

 _« Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... mais là on doit vraiment y aller. »_

 _Je vois le petit garçon qui est encore assis sur le lit. Je le prends dans mes bras, un sentiment puissant d'amour court dans mes veines. Je suis papa._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Il n'est que 2 heures du matin. Je retombe sur mon lit, troublé. C'est la première fois que je fais ce genre de rêve et c'est la première fois que je rêve d'une femme en particulier. Et cette femme... je ne peux pas me mettre à penser à une femme facile dans ce sens là. C'est impossible !

Je finis par me rendormir mais mon esprit est perturbé par ce rêve étrange.

Le lendemain, j'ai rendez-vous avec Amar et Georges. Ils disent vouloir m'annoncer quelque chose d'important. J'y vais un peu à reculons car la dernière fois qu'ils voulaient m'annoncer une nouvelle, je me suis retrouvé avec l'initiation sur les bras. Je frappe à la porte, Georges me fait entrer.

« Amar, Quatre est là. »

Je les salue puis m'assieds sur le canapé. Georges a l'air nerveux, ça sent mauvais pour moi.

« On aimerait t'annoncer quelque chose d'important...

\- Ok... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...

\- On... on va adopter un enfant ! »

Amar sourit à Georges qui lui serre la main. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu d'enfants moi mais s'ils en veulent, je ne peux qu'être heureux pour eux.

« Wow... je... félicitations !

\- Merci !

\- Vous savez déjà quand ?

\- Les papiers viennent d'être signés, on va la chercher demain.

\- Demain ? C'est une fille ?

\- Ça fait des mois qu'on attend. C'est une petite fille de bientôt deux ans. Elle s'appelle Lena. Sa mère est morte en couche et son père a été emprisonné il y a six mois pour abus domestique... C'est aussi pour ça qu'on voudrait que tu sois son parrain. »

Je ne réponds pas et les fixe tout les deux pour savoir s'ils sont sérieux ou non. Il faut croire que oui.

« Vous voulez que je sois son parrain ?

\- Oui...

\- Ecoutez, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part et je suis touché mais je ne pense pas être un exemple pour cet enfant...

\- Prend le temps de réfléchir... tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant !

\- Je vais réfléchir.

\- Merci.

\- Qui sera sa marraine ?

\- Tori. »

Je souris puis décide de les enlacer.

« Je suis heureux pour vous. Cette petite a de la chance de vous avoir. »

Georges part chercher une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la nouvelle. J'en profite pour parler quelques minutes avec Amar.

On s'assied sur le canapé et je ne perds pas de temps.

« Parle-moi de cette fille... Tris. »

Il sourit et me titille avec ses doigts.

« Hé... tu t'es trouvé une fille ?

\- C'est sérieux Amar. Est-ce que c'est une fille facile ?

\- Tobias ! Ne me dis pas que tu veux profiter de cette fille !

\- Non ! Pas du tout !

\- Alors ne dis jamais que Tris est une fille facile ! Elle est vraiment très gentil et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait déjà tenu la main à un garçon dans sa vie.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Elle vient de chez les Altruistes.

\- Je ne comprends pas... elle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait quand elle me draguait.

\- Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te dire mais ton expérience avec les femmes est inexistante, comment tu peux être sûre qu'elle te draguait parce que ça me paraît impossible venant d'elle.

\- Elle m'a bousculée puis elle battait des cils et s'est excusée avec un sourire.

\- On dirait plutôt une femme qui ne t'a pas vu et qui est s'excusant, est tombée sous ton charme.

\- Elle s'est tatouée mon nom sur son poignet !

\- Tobias ?

\- Non ! Quatre. D'ailleurs, maintenant elle a exactement le même tatouage que moi. »

Je lui montre le mien et il sourit.

« Elle ne s'est pas fait tatouer ton nom... c'est son nombre de peurs.

\- Quoi ? Elle a le même nombre de peurs que moi ?

\- Oui. Ça n'a pas encore été annoncé car les paysages des peurs n'ont été finis que hier. Mais elle a bien quatre peurs.

\- Oh punaise ! Je crois que je lui dois des excuses.

\- Tu y es encore aller franco ? Tu dois apprendre à peser tes mots et ne pas t'emporter aussi rapidement. Ça va t'attirer des ennuies un de ces jours.

\- Je vais y aller...

\- Embrasse- là de ma part ! »

Je le regarde horrifié et il explose de rire.

« Un câlin ?

\- On verra bien ! »

Je me dirige vers le salon de tatouage. Si je deviens le parrain de cette petite, je vais devoir être Tobias. Je vais devoir m'assumer totalement. Je vois que le salon est vide, tout le monde doit encore dormir. Tori est assise sur une chaise, entrain de dormir. Je déteste faire ça mais j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je lui secoue l'épaule doucement pour la réveiller. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et bâille en me voyant.

« Oh c'est toi ! Tu veux un tatouage ?

\- S'il te plaît. Mais j'aimerais aussi discuter.

\- D'accord. Tu veux quoi comme dessin ?

\- Je veux un 'T' sur mon poignet droit.

\- Un 'T' ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle commence à faire des esquisses de tatouage pour voir lequel me plairait le plus.

« C'est la première lettre de mon nom.

\- Et c'est quoi ton petit prénom ?

\- Bien essayé... marraine.

\- Oh, ils te l'ont dit ? J e suis tellement excitée ! J'ai hâte de voir cette petite puce. Elle va être tellement choyée ! Et... Au fait, tu as accepté ?

\- Je ne sais pas... c'est une grosse responsabilité.

\- Elle aurait besoin de toi. Elle a traversé les même choses que toi.

\- Comment tu le sais ? »

Mon sang gèle dans mes veines.

« Ne sois pas en colère contre lui mais Amar m'en a parlé. Il ne voulait pas te trahir mais ça lui a échappé puis j'ai cherché les détails... Je veux dire, j'ai vu ton dos et toutes ces marques avaient une histoire.

\- … Elle est trop jeune pour se rappeler de ce moment quand elle sera adulte.

\- C'est ce que tu crois. Je ne pense pas que ce genre de choses, tu les oublies. Elle a deux ans, c'est suffisant pour se souvenir.

\- Je dois y réfléchir... »

Je sélectionne un croquis qu'elle a fait et elle commence à préparer son matériel.

« J'ai une autre question pour toi. Est-ce que tu travaillais hier soir ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu as vu une petite blonde qui s'appelle Tris ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'a tatouée.

\- Tu ne lui as pas parlé de mon tatouage ?

\- Non, je ne voyais pas la nécessité. Et honnêtement, je pense qu'elle sait qui tu es.

\- Elle n'avait pas l'air de me connaître. Enfin, bref... »

Elle commence le tatouage qui ne prend que cinq minutes pour être fait.

« Et voilà. J'ai fini. Tu veux autre chose ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je ne suis pas accro aux aiguilles.

\- Dis celui qui a le dos entièrement tatoué.

\- C'était nécessaire, ça. Mais merci. Je te dois combien ?

\- 7 points. »

Je sors un billet de 10 et lui donne.

« Garde la monnaie. »

Je sors du salon et jette un coup d'œil à l'encre sur mon poignet. Tori ne m'a jamais déçu et c'est pour ça que c'est la seule personne à n'avoir jamais percé ma peau. Je sens une présence en face de moi qui me fait lever la tête.

Je vois Tris qui regarde mon poignet puis plonge son regard dans le mien. Elle a un regard dur.

« Tu pètes un plomb pour un chiffre mais tu te fais tatouer la première lettre de mon prénom !

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il représente pour moi.

\- Parce que tu as cherché à comprendre ce qu'il représente pour moi ? »

Elle s'éloigne sans attendre ma réponse. Et pour une fois, je fais une chose que je n'ai jamais fait dans ma vie. Je cours après une femme.

« Tris ! Attends !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, et encore moins te parler comme ça. »

Elle m'observe, les bras croisés.

« Merci.

\- Et... hum... Félicitations... pour tes quatre peurs. Je vais devoir me trouver un nouveau nom du coup... Quatre n'est plus si unique. »

Ma remarque lui arrache un sourire.

« Je te le laisse. Tris me convient... Donc un T ? C'est ton prénom ?

\- La première lettre, oui.

\- C'est quoi ton prénom ? »

J'y réfléchie quelques secondes mais ses yeux m'encouragent, son sourire me fait craquer.

« On peut en discuter autour d'un dîner... ou un simple café si tu préfères.

\- Un dîner sera très bien. », dit-elle timidement.

Je me surprends à sourire aussi.

« Tu as déjà un appartement ? Demandé-je.

\- Non, pas encore.

\- Je peux passer te chercher au dortoir... vers 19h15 ?

\- D'accord. A ce soir alors !

\- A ce soir. »

Je sursaute quand elle me prend la main. Ma main gauche avec sa main droite, nos tatouages identiques se reflètent comme des miroirs. Puis je remarque son poignet gauche bandé.

« Tu t'es fait un tatouage ?

\- Oui... en même temps que toi mais c'est Bud qui me l'a fait. »

Elle est nerveuse et quand elle soulève le bandage, je vois qu'elle aussi à un T. La calligraphie n'est pas la même mais la lettre est la même.

Elle s'éloigne en me faisant un signe de la main.

Il faut croire qu'elle et moi, on a plus qu'un point en commun. C'est souvent arrivé que des femmes pointent le seul point en commun que l'on pourrait avoir mais avec Tris, ils apparaissent sans qu'on ne les cherche. Et j'espère vraiment que d'autres vont se manifester ce soir parce que ça, notre histoire, pourrait devenir un très beau conte qui ne demande qu'à être raconté.

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Je travaille sur d'autres OS mais si vous avez des idées, je prends ! :)  
J'en ai un qui est un peu tourné vers le surnaturel ( fantômes ) et je me demande si ça vous intéresserait ou pas du tout ! **

**Je fais de mon mieux pour poster ce que j'ai dès que je le peux !**

 **Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
